My Dark Theater
by RanaMahmoud's17
Summary: Bella is a Diractor she is quite talented but the Vamps don't like it let's see what happens.!


Okay new idea came to me while drifting to sleep so I thought that I had to right it down so here it is.. Hope you like it Please Review

{~*~-Rino'S 17-~*~}

* * *

Dear reader,

I know that a lot of people are interested in my story. So after along time of thinking I have decided to tell the story that made a lot of people curios. The extraordinary events that took place in the past still affect me until now. Thought a lot of years have passed the nightmares still hunt me every time I sleep. How strange is it to be affected by the same nightmare even when you grow years and years older?

These memories that I've never shared with no one need to be told so the people may remember me. And now I'll share with you the story that had never been heard and never been told.

I am a 45 years old woman and they call me Bella Stone. I was about 25 years old when the events took place. In those days I used to work as a director for plays that ware preformed in London's grand theater. It was a very old and big theater I loved that place but in some way I've always been little scared of it. I didn't know why but it was a feeling.

As nights moved on and on it was a little boring but I loved theater and I made my plays good ones. Most of my plays were about scary events and evil creatures like vampire and ghosts. I wasn't sure they existed but I often doubt it. But my plays had always ended happily ever after.

It was my habit every night while my play is preformed to notice the reactions of the audience and see if they are pleased or not that's how I know I'm on the right track. But from two weeks and till now I notice something in the audience. There was always a tall white man who always sat in the very back row. I checked on him every night he would come he also came to all of my plays and watch them again and again.

He was very weird and I had a strange feeling about him. In the end of every play he never clapped and never looked pleased I wondered why.

Were my plays really bad? But all the people loved it. He kept coming again and again but the look on his face never changed. One night by the end of one of my plays as usual I was gathering my things to go home it was late at night maybe midnight or after it. But as I reached for the door I found the strange but good looking man behind me his hand on my shoulder.

Suddenly everything went black. Slowly it was like being pulled into water but a dark one like someone pulling you deeper and deeper.

I tried to open my eyes slowly but my eyelids were too heavy. My wrists were aching no they were burning. A tear or two rolled down my face and then a cold hand brushed it away I shivered from the cold touch.

I opened my eyes slowly. I realized I was no longer in the theater I was in an ancient castle it was dark very dark and also cold I was shivering more now. In the first I didn't see anything but the dark room but then my eyes adjusted I saw four or five long men standing in front of me they were pale white and they all had the same hair, eyes and even the same skin.

I was afraid my heart was jumping so fast I couldn't breathe deep. I sighed and began to talk "who are you?" the looked to each other and one of them said "it really doesn't matter" it was hard to speak but only because I couldn't find my voice I was silent for two minutes then I said "what do you want from me why did you tie me like this?" I began to freak out and my voice began to get higher.

They said "Just some of us don't like your plays" my brain started to calm dawn.

I said "what are you talking about I don't do political plays" I heard them all laugh. I didn't understand why they were laughing. One of them said "we are not from the government".

They explained form me that they are vampires I didn't believe them in the first of course but then they proved they got a man that I didn't know and drained him in front of me I was shocked I passed out again. And when I woke up I saw another man beside me I was on the floor now I wasn't tied to anything thank god.

The man who was holding me on the ground was covered in blood it took me some time until I realised it was my own blood it was coming out of my side it was killing me the pain was killing me. At this point I realised who was holding me.

He was Edward the main character of all of my plays he was taller than the group of vampires he held me and said "Don't die oh please don't die" his voice was full of concern no one showed me concern before. I wanted to tell him that I was ok but once again I couldn't find me voice.

When I woke up I found myself in a hospital It was so bright I was in a very comfortable bed oh my god my side still hurt but not the same it was bearable I thanked god that I was still alive before I opened my eyes slowly I found Edward by the end of the bed he was looking at me, I got up slowly he helped me up I said "what happened?" he looked at me and said "you don't really remember?"

I tied to remember anything but I just couldn't find anything "No" I said. He told me that he followed me when he found out that the man- vampire was kidnapping me.

He went to the castle after us then he sneaked into the castle and when he finally found me they were already near draining me so he came on a perfect timing and just removed them from me but they had little bites and they were on my right wrist, side and on my neck. But Edward came and save me he risked his life to save mine.

We all doubted that I would become a vampire but nights moved on and on weeks and months moved on and I was normal Edward says that the venom hadn't have time to spread in my body. From that day on Edward and I never separated. After two years Edward asked me to marry him and I said yes.

As all of my plays used to end in a happy way my story ended the same way. As I sit now remembering all of this I am no longer alone Edward is here with me for the first time I really see that my story wasn't a sad one but it was a happy one for me.

That's my story the truth about the existence of vampires. They do exist you will never know when they'll come for you and not all the stories would end as mine a lot of stories have bad endings.

Yours,

Bella Stone.


End file.
